Love at First Sight
by writinganonymous
Summary: I don't believe in first sight. No such thing. It is one big lie. They only exist in fairy tales. Suddenly my eye caught an angel and my heart melted. Warmth traveled throughout my body impossible to stop. My feet moved on their own towards my angel. Well I believed all those things until the day I met my angel, Lily Evans.
1. Chapter 1: Where the heart belongs

**Hey guys this is my First ever Fanfic! I have always been reading fanfics and I am inspired to start my own story. This is purely out of my enjoyment. Please tell me how I am doing so far! Don't be afraid to review to tell me some new ideas, corrections, or any dislikes and likes. I don't bite... hard. Anyways read on guys. Enjoy!**

**- Writing Anonymous  
**

_Flashback: First Year_

Have you ever believed at love at first sight? I never really had. I always that was a fairy tale. A fake. How can you possibly know just by setting your eyes on someone they are the one? I always thought that "love at first sight" was just some scheme to make you believe you were soul mates with someone.

It is all just one big lie.

Growing up, I always believed love first sight doesn't exit. I had seen in first had with my parents. My mom ran away from my dad. I don't remember her, but my dad always says she was beautiful. My dad still cries out for her every night. What is love? I have seen what love causes and I don't want to be apart of it. It causes pain.

Who wants to be apart of the joke that is love. It just leaves sorrow. Is all that pain and sorrow and comes with a heart break worth it? I never thought so. Nothing is worth that pain that I see in my father's eyes when he looks at me. I look so much like his lost love. He can barely stand the sight of me because he is overwhelmed with so much pain that my mother caused him.

I guess some could say that I am cold hearted that I am just going to avoid love. Some may think it isn't possible. Maybe they are right, but if I have anything in my power to stop the pain that could come with love I will do it.

I have always believed this, but it changed that first day when my eyes caught an angel waiting for the train at Platform 9 3/4 to go to Hogwarts. She was indeed an angel. She didn't wear any wings, but she seemed to glow. Red, flaming hair blowing in the wind creating a halo around her tender face. Her flaming hair seemed to melt my cold heart in that moment. She was wearing a smile on her face that seemed so blindingly beautiful. My heart exploded with warmth that flooded my whole body. This warmth that I didn't want. Butterflies floating around seemed impossible to stop. My feet moved on their own towards her. My feet seemed to be moving on their own and was impossible to control.

Finally her glowing green eyes met mine. And my world seemed to stop with it. They looked incredibly kind and warm, but she looked at me questioningly.

Questioningly.. Oh wait I was just staring at her. I waved awkwardly at her giving her a small smile. My feet still continued towards her unable to stop.

Suddenly, I found myself on the ground and I was out of my trance. I looked around wildly looking for the individual who ran into me knocking all my school supplies all over the ground.

"Watch where your going next time," he snarled viciously at me.

Furry bubbled inside me that I couldn't hold back. How dare he speak to me like that! I didn't even do anything!

"I have no idea what your talking about. Looks like your the one with two left feet," I snapped back my hands forming a fist by my side.

The boy's face turned as red as a tomato trying to hold back his anger.

"How dare you-"

"Stop, Sev," the angel appeared putting her hand on the boy's arm. "Boys like him aren't worth it," she whispered shaking her head almost in disappointment.

The boy's once hard featured softened and nodded at her, but still continued his glare toward me. The girl took her dainty hand on his back directing him towards the train.

I sighed. Why didn't I say something.

_Stupid. Stupid. Stupid._

I started to gather all my materials that fell on the ground. Another boy with shaggy black hair kneeled down beside me trying to help me gather my school supplies.

"I saw you get into that argument with Severus Snape. Man that guy always creeps me out. I don't know why she is friends with a guy like him. Oh, my name is Sirius Black," he said holding out his hand.

I smiled at him taking his hand. "My name is James Potter. Yeah I didn't see him coming I don't know why he was being so sour with me. I didn't even do anything," I said as we were making our way to board the train.

"Severus has always had a nasty attitude with everyone except Lily. I swear he has absolutely no friends besides him. You know it is kind of sad that he isn't as charming as me to get all the ladies," he said winking at some random girl, who turned just as red as Lily's hair.

"I am sure you _wish_ you got all the ladies," I said with a smirk entering an empty compartment.

"I don't have to wish because they all come running to me regardlessly. But apparently you are having some lady trouble. How can the love master be of assistance?"

"I have no idea what you are talking about- Wait. Did you just say love master," I said choking out a laugh.

"Don't avoid the question!"

"I am not I just can't get past that you are calling yourself 'love master,'" I said with a snort. "What could you possibly know about _love?"_

"I happen to know a lot about the female mind."

"Who are you calling female? I am as manly as it gets!"

"With those goo goo eyes you were giving Lily I am pretty sure you are acting like a girl at the moment."

I flushed a scarlet and tried to hide my embarrassment with a cough.

Sirius started to snicker.

"Shut up."

And in that moment I knew that Sirius and I would be the best of friends.

* * *

"Firs' years over 'ere," a large man bellowed.

When I say large I mean large. Like he wasn't the size of a normal person. He was like a-

"He's a half giant," Sirius whispered to me. "I have never seen them in person before," he said in awe.

Oh.. Half Giant. I knew that.

I nodded at him agreeing that I have never seen one either.

I scanned the crowd seeing if I recognized any familiar faces. Every face was an empty to me. I sighed to myself great I know nobody here... well besides Sirius. Finally my eyes caught a familiar flash of red. I shivered involunatarily. I tried to shake it off because it was obvious she didn't want to talk to me anyway.

"Alright my name is Hagrid. I'll take you firs' years to the dinnin' hall for the feast," he said interrupting my thoughts. "Follow me. Stay close I wouldn' want any firs' years to get lost."

* * *

"Merlin! I have never tasted anything so amazing in my life," Sirius said mouth still full. "Oh, James, can you pass me more of that pumpkin pie?"

"Isn't this your fifth pumpkin pie?" I said holding back a laugh while giving him another slice of pumpkin pie.

"What are you my mom?" Sirius said stuffing another fork-full of pumpkin pie.

"Someone has to make sure you don't get fat. _Your ladies_ probably wouldn't want that now would they," I said with a snicker.

"They always want a piece of me. You are just jealous. Does he look pretty jealous?" he said asking a boy in front of us.

"Umm.. I guess he does," the boy said looking around wondering if Sirius was talking to him.

"See I knew it. I know a smart kid when I see one. My name is Sirius Black and this is James Potter."

"Remus Lupin," he said with a small smile.

"Greeting, Hogwarts students. Welcome back and welcome to those new students. For those who don't know me I am Professor Dumbledore. I am the headmaster of Hogwarts. Now we are going to have our sorting ceremony for our new first years," his voice echoing through out the room raising the sorting hat into the air.

He continued to call names in alphabetical order by last name. Finally his name reached Sirius'.

"Good luck, mate. You will be great up there," I said patting his back as he was getting up.

"Thanks for pointing out the obvious. I am always great," he said with a wink while I just rolled my eyes. So much for the support.

He made his way to the very front of the school sat down on the stool with a knowing smirk. Sirius knew where he belonged. Dumbledore lowered the sorting hat on his head.

"Sirius Black! Another Black!" the sorting hat boomed. "You have so much in store for you here. But where to put you.. You are brave and loyal. Every black family has been in Slytherin. You would do very well there. But that isn't where your heart lies.. Is it?"

Sirius didn't respond. His face was covered in confusion. Did Sirius know where he belonged after all?

"GRYFFINDOR!"

The Gryffindor house was cheering loudly for it's newest member. Dumbledore lifted the hat off his head and he sauntered over to the Gryffindor taking his seat. He looked over at me giving me a nodd, but something swirled inside his eyes that I couldn't read.

What was bothering Sirius? Did he not want to be in that house? The sorting house said that is where his heart lies. Why isn't he fighting what he truly wants?

"Lily Evans," Dumbledore said.

She rose from her spot. Confidence was surrounding her as she walked to the front and took her seat at the stool. Dumbledore lowered the hat on her red mane.

"Evans.. Well it's obvious where to put you. You have a lot to learn in this house. You are fiercely loyal. You would even give your life to save someone you loved. Your heart indeed lies in GRFFINDOR."

Gryffindor once again burst into cheers. She smiled in my direction once she reached the Gryffindor table, but she wasn't quite looking at me. I turned around and I saw Severus smile and give her an encouraging nodd. My hands automatically went into fists and I breathed deeply in trying to ignore my rising anger.

"Remus Lupin," Dumbledore boomed.

Remus took his seat in the front as well as Dumbledore lowered the hat on him.

"Lupin. How interesting? So many secrets you keep. You are a tricky one. The secrets you do keep you do it out of your care for others not for your own ambition. You have a kind heart that belongs in GRYFFINDOR."

Remus smiled making his way to the Gryffindor table clearly happy with his result.

"James Potter," Dumbledore said.

I stood up slowly. My heart was racing. Everyone seemed to already know where they belong. What does my heart want? I finally made it to the front of the room sitting down in my seat.

"Don't be afraid you know who you are," Dumbledore whispered to me only for me to hear as he lowered the hat on my head.

I felt the sorting hat rapidly go through my thoughts.

"What a mysterious individual, you are, James Potter. How well you could do in Slytherin or in Gryffindor..."

"Please not Slytherin," I whispered.

"Not Slytherin? Are you sure? You could be a very powerful wizard in Slytherin... although your strong loyalties and courage show that you should be in GRYFFINDOR!"

Gryffindor house roared with pride and I saw Sirius beaming at me.

Dumbledore took off my hat and whispered, "I told you, you know where you belong."

I walked over to my house and sat in between Remus and Sirius. I knew that this house was going to be my home for the next several years. Looking back and forth between Sirius and Remus, I couldn't help but think this is really where my heart belongs.

"Severus Snape."

Severus got up from his seat and walked with an annoying confidence around him. Lily was cute with her confidence, but Severus' confidence made me want to punch him in the face. Severus sat on the stool and Dumbledore once again placed the sorting hat on Severus' head.

"Snape. Oh, Snape. Full of mystery. Powerful in the dark arts... You belong in SLYTHERIN."

Slytherin table roared as he took his rightful seat with his house. My eyes automatically traveled to Lily. It was clear that she was upset her friend wasn't here to join her in Gryffindor. As much as I didn't like Snape, I hated to see her upset.

I whinced. Wow what is _wrong _with me?

"Your in love," something inside me sang.

_Shut_ _up._

No I not in 'love' there is no such thing as love as first sight. Why am I doing this to myself? You don't even know her!

"Then get to know her," that voice inside me whispered.

I shook my head. This is going to be a long year.


	2. Chapter 2: Attention

**Hey guys. Thanks so much for those you bothered to read my first chapter of my first fanfic. It means the world to me that people actually do read my writings. Anyway as always review and let me know your thoughts.**

******- Writing Anonymous**

_Present Day: Seventh Year_

First day of actual classes this year. I couldn't help, but have a huge smile on my face. My first day of class as a Head Girl. Yes. Me. Out of all the girls that could have possibly been chosen from the 7th year. It was me. Lily Evans.

After my long shower I couldn't help, but feel fresh and ready to conquer the day. I wrapped the towel close to my body. I exited the bathroom carelessly not noticing James who had just left his room looking prepared for the day.

"Looking good, angel," Potter said with a wink as a rolled my eyes. "I really like what you have done with your hair today."

"Yeah whatever," I said entering my room slamming the door behind me.

I guess I could have received a better Head Boy. I was stuck out of all the one and only James Potter. He always decides to annoy me with any free time he has. Every once in a while he will announce his undying _love_ for me. God what a joke! He probably just wants to get in my pants like any ordinary boy does. Plus this boy has a maturity of a five year old. No. That rude... to the five year old. The five year old probably much more mature than Potter will ever be.

I changed quickly into my robes. I stood in front of the mirror about to brush my blonde.. wait blonde? What the heck! I gasped remembering James' comment about liking my hair.

I grabbed my wand casting a spell to change my hair back to normal, but absolutely nothing happened. Nothing. What did that THING do to my hair!

"I hate you, James Potter," I screamed out of anger realizing my hair wasn't going to change back until he decided to get off his lazy butt and help me.

"Yes, dear? You called?" he said with a smirk walking in.

"Change it back right now, Potter," I said angrily motioning to my once red hair.

"What I have no idea what you are talking about?" he said running his fingers through his hair and his hazel eyes widdening pretending to be innocent.

"Don't pretend to be all innocent with me! Just change my freaking hair back so I can be on my merry way. The less I have to deal with you the better my day will be," I snarled, but suddenly feeling guilty once I did it.

"That was kind of rude now I won't change it back. Love, I would change it back to that beautiful shade of red, but why would I do something for you. Honestly, babe, you could pull off any color," he said blowing me a kiss that instantly had my flushing a deep shade of red.

"What do you want me to do? Be nice about it? Yeah right!" I snorted my face still feeling hot. "You were the one who pulled the prank in the first place," I snapped back trying to recover from his innocent blow of a kiss.

"You know what? You being nice to me.. that would be fantastic," he said with a smirk written on his face, but looking into his hazel eyes was sincerity. He actually really wanted me to be nice to him.

How in the world does he expect me to just fall at his feet and give him an incredibly nice gesture after all the hell he has put me through with his constant pranks and cruel jokes of pretending to be in love with me. He has always been such a jerk to me. For someone who declares he has a _thing_ for me, he has a weird way of showing it. An evil plan hit me suddenly. I successfully hid my smirk that wanted to crawl on my face.

Pay back time.

I stepped incredibly close to him that I could smell his natural scent. I couldn't help, but feel my heart start to race along with his. It was an uncontrollable feeling that my head was screaming for my heart to stop with this nonsense.

_"He is a Potter after all," my brain screamed in protest._

His arms snaked around my waist pulling me even closer than physically possible. I looked into his hazel eyes that were clouded with content and surprise. I stood on my toes leaning close so that my head was resting on his chest and my lips were hovering by his ear.

"Lily. Please," he said pleading with such longing. Such need.

"James?" I whispered into his ear.

"Hmm," he said obviously in total bliss.

"Can you please CHANGE MY HAIR BACK!"

Potter stumbled backwards holding his ear. Once his hazel eyes met mine I knew I shouldn't have done that. His jaw was clenched and his mouth in a line. A witness that could have been observing could have confused his expression with anger, but by just looking into his eyes their was a pain that was impossible to hide.

"Wow. I will never understand you Lily Potter," he said shaking his head. "You always accuse me of being the horrible one. I just simply state how I feel about you, but you just choose to rub it in my face. No matter how much pain you put me in I keep on coming after you. I can't help it. I have tried to ignore my feelings, but they just won't stop. No matter how much you hate me. No matter how many insults you throw at me. I just keep on loving you more," he said with sigh.

I opened my mouth, but I realized I had nothing to say. This was the first time James Potter has left me speechless. Normally I always have a comeback for his pitaful little declarations, but this one hit me hard in the chest. Was he right? Was I being horrible to him as well? And I don't necessarily hate Potter.. hate? Never. We have a few fights here and there... Okay more than here and there. But that is just who I am. I have never been the one to be at the sidelines, but I always stepped to the plate and speak my mind. I always speak my mind with Potter even if it something he may not like. He makes me be... me?

"No you don't have to say anything," he said before I could gather my thoughts and reply. "I would have changed your hair back either way," he said taking out his wand and with the light swish of his wand my hair was back to its ordinary color.

"Then why did you do it in the first place?"

He gave me a sad smile and with the shake of his head he left the room.

* * *

"Lily you have to eat something," my best girl friend Adrain said motioning to my full plate of pancakes. "You have a long day today in front of you. This is the first day! You can't be slacking especially if you are in the front of the class and all. I heard that Potter isn't that far behind, too."

"I'm fine really.. I am just not hungry," I said keeping my emotions in check. Conceal. Don't feel.

"So it is Potter then?"

Normally what Potter would say doesn't really get to me. Or at least I least I try to tell myself it doesn't bother me. But what he said to me today especially bothered me. He thinks I hate him. Hate is a strong word. We don't necessarily see eye to eye. I may find him incredibly immature.. but hate? Never. I could never hate him. And I could be nice to him, if I really wanted to be. I could be nice if he was nice in return.

In fact, sometimes he would be cruel in a sense that he would always tell me he loves me. Love is such a strong word. How can he tell me something like that? He may just love being with me rather than being in love with me.

I am not anything special. I am so ordinary or possibly less than ordinary. Pale white skin. Dull green eyes. Crazy red hair. What does he even see in me? While Potter as much as it pains me to say so he isn't bad looking... Okay maybe I find him incredibly hot! Soft black hair. Perfect skin. Intriguing hazel eyes. I know what your thinking and it is not what you think. I don't have a _thing_ for him. I simply find him attractive.

You know there is a HUGE difference between the two liking and thinking someone is attractive. Thinking someone is attractive you just appreciate what the person has got. Whether it is their hair, eyes, face... and now that I think about it Potter has got it all. I am simply appreciating that he is not horrible to look it. Liking someone is having that passion. It is having that certain spark and surrounds your whole body. It is liking them for their personality and who they truly are. I do not like James Potter. We simply don't have that spark. You have to have that racing of your heart that is impossible to stop no matter how hard you try. We don't have that connection. We don't have-

"Lily! Are you even listening to me?" Adrian said with a smirk awakening me from my deep thoughts about an annoying someone.

"Uh.. Yeah.. What did you just say?" I said with a sheepish smile.

"I was just asking if it was James that was bothering you, again," she said.

"... No," I said hesitating while she just gave me a doubtful look. "Errr.. Maybe. Well we just got in an argument today... well kind of an argument. I didn't fight back."

"You always get in arguments with him.. Wait did you say you didn't fight back? You always fight back. You don't normally stand what that idiot has to say."

"I don't know I just didn't know what to say back. I was just completely frozen," I said as we stood up from our table making our way to class. "I just think I actually really hurt him this time. He thinks I hate him. Hate.. is such a strong word. Don't you think?"

"I thought you always hated that kid," she said confusion written on her face.

"No. No, I don't really like him. He is a pain in my ass. I don't know I just think I need to go talk to him later," I said shaking my head.

"Be careful. Okay? I don't want anything to get to you like he has just done right now. Just don't tell Severus," she said frowning.

I grimced. The last person I want to upset is Severus. We already had a rocky relationship after I became head girl with the one and only Potter as my dorm mate. He absolutely _hated_ Potter. Severus started to ignore me saying that I was falling into Potter's trap. Severus meant the world to me and I won't let Potter ruin our friendship, but I knew as much as it pains me to do so I need to apoligize to James Potter.

Wow. I never thought I would ever think that ever.

* * *

"Potter, wait! I need to talk you," I said quickly walking down the hallway once Potion ended.

He froze under my demanding tone like he was hypnotized. He whipped around just as I reached him and his hazel eyes widening while shaking his head in astonishment. He is normally the one trying to get my attention, while I am trying to pretend he doesn't exist.

"Look, Lily-"

"No I am the one that needs to talk to you," I said interrupting him quickly desperate to get my point across without embarrasing myself.

He gave me a curt nod to continue.

"Potter, I just wanted to say... I am sorry."

"About what?" he said bewildered.

"About earlier."

"You have nothing to be sorry about I deserved it after the way I have been treating you. I just wanted for.. nothing. Look I am just sorry about everything, okay?"

"What did you want?"

He face flushed a flattering shade of pink on his cheeks.

"I just wanted you to notice me," he whispered.

Those words I couldn't help, but feel warmth travel threw my body. It was impossible to stop, but it felt _good_.

_"_Oh," I said with a small smile that I couldn't hold back. I opened my mouth, but closed it when realizing I had no idea what to say.

"But it's okay I know that you hate me and-"

"I don't hate you," I said said speaking what my heart was truly feeling.

"Wait.. What did you say?" he said shock spreading to his features.

"I don't hate you?" I said in a smaller voice.

"Good," he said with a smile stepping closer to me. "I don't hate you either."

"Maybe we can just.. start over?" I said looking down at my feet

"I would like that," he said.

Once my eyes finally found the ground wasn't that interesting my eyes landed on his face glowing face. He looked like he just accomplished what he thought was impossible. Well maybe he did accomplish the impossible.

"I'm James," he said with a goofy smile holding out his hand.

"Lily Potter. Nice to meet you."

"Trust me the pleasure is all mine," he said with shining eyes.


	3. Chapter 3: Golden Hearts Intertwined

**Shoutout to _Betzie_ my first follower! Yay seeing people that actually like what I write motivates me to write even more for you guys. Thanks for the support:) Anyway you know the drill. Review tell me how you feel about my excellent (or not) writing skills. Tell me what you like (or dislike). This one is a little bit shorter than the last two chapters, but I want to get something out to you guy. Enough of me blabbing onto the story!**

**-Writing Anonymous**

"Turn to your potions book to page 587. I would like for you guys to read the information," said Professor Snout as everyone loudly sighed and protested. "Yes I know this may seem like a tedious task, but I promise this will help you in the long run."

I looked down at my my textbook and I found the reading was about the Intensifying Potion. Surprisingly enough I have never heard of this potion before. Potions happened to be my favorite subject so I found myself reading my Potions textbook at night just to absorb the interesting information that was there.

The text said:

_Intensifying __Potion is a potion that gives a wizard much more power than they once have had previously. Only two individuals who are close at heart may permantly combine there magic making them unstoppable. There will be only one perfect match for someone to use this potion. Because there can only be one single match per person, there has only been one recorded case of a couple that had the effects of the Intensifying Potion thrust upon them. This potion does have it's faults. Both individuals will not be able to perform magic on there own. If one individual is left alone, there may be a chance that the wizard may not be able to protect himself from any possible dangers. Both individuals must repeat a spell while waving a wand in complete synchronization. There is a mystery behind this potion because we can never be certain what a couple induced with a Intensifying Potion will be able to achieve because of the lack of research. You can tell if these two individuals are not a perfect match the color will turn black if the color of the potion turns a beautiful shade of-_

_"_Okay by now you should have finished the text I have assigned," Professor Snout said looking around the classroom. "Now we are going to perform this experiment in pairs," he said while I automatically looked at Sirius and we nodded to indicated that we wanted each other as partners, "but I have actually chosen your partners for you," he said while I resisted the urge to roll my eyes.

"I have a list up front indicating who I have paired you with. You may go up."

The class raced to the front keeping our fingers crossed it was someone intelligent.

"Look there has to be some mistake," I heard Lily's voice above the crowd. "I can't work with _him."_

"Sorry there is no way around it for this one," I heard Professor say with a sigh.

I ran my finger down the list once it had reached my turn to get a look. Lily Evans. I know what you are thinking. Yeah we did start over, but it didn't mean we were friends. We weren't enemies. But she would still rather work with anyone else.

I, on the other hand, am glad I got her. We may not be on best terms, but we will still create the potion correctly. She is the smartest girl I have ever met.

My head turned to Lily, who was already sitting at the table organizing the ingredients we needed for the experiment. I walked towards her and took my rightful place besides her.

"Okay so for this experiment we need 2 cups of dragon's blood, 1 cup of powdered moonstone, 1 single drop of each of our blood, and the 7 drops of the venom of a black widow spider. I got all of that here," she said motioning to the ingredients she set to the side. "Did you finish the reading?"

"No," I said sheepishly. "I didn't get enough time to complete it."

"It's okay I didn't either, but I skipped to the end to read the directions on how to actually make it," she said.

We worked in a comfortable silence making sure everything was done to perfection. We added every ingredient very precisly. We didn't add the ingredient until we were positive there wasn't any more or any less than we were supposed to. By the time we were done with the potion it was a beautiful shade of gold. It was the most beautiful shade of gold I have ever seen in my life.

"It's beautiful," she said gasping at the mixture we had created.

I only simply nodded knowing we had completely the experiment accurately.

"Okay! Now I am going to walk around to check to see if you have completed the assignment correctly. Most likely your potion will be a shade of black," the professor said.

"Oh no! I could have sworn we did this potion right," Lily whispered in horror. "I never mess up a potion. This is definitely going to kill my grade," she said in defeat.

"It's okay. We did the best we could do. And that is all we can ask for," I said giving her a small smile that she returned.

"Okay Lily and James, let's see what we got here," he said making his way over to our table.

"Professor, I don't know what happened, but it's-"

"Perfect. That's impossible," he said as his clip board slipped from his hand that he was using to take notes on.

"Professor, didn't you just say that the potion was supposed to be black," I said in confusion.

"I-I must see Professor Dumbledore immediately. This can't be. I will be right back. If anyone of you changes your potion or leaves this classroom you will all receive detention," he said running out of the classroom.

Sirius immediately turned around in his chair to face me because he was in front of me.

"What happened just now?" Sirius said while I just shook my head in confusion.

"Hey, did he say yours was perfect?" Sirius asked he said motioning to my golden liquid.

"Yeah, but it's clearly not it's supposed to be gold though."

"Well, Moony and mine turned this nasty shade of green. You want to help me fix it?" he said with a smirk.

"How many times do I have to say don't call me moony? What don't you get about keeping this on the down low," Remus said in frustration.

"Of course I'll help," I said ignoring Remus' complaining. He always be Moony to us be has absolutely no say in it.

"James," Lily said grabbing my arm, "I don't think we should. Professor said not to touch anything."

"Come on. Can't you bend the rules just a little," I said pleading.

"Well, okay. Just this once," she said while I flashed her a grin.

Lily and I looked at there green mixture.

"Did you put the 2 cups of dragon blood?" Lily asked inspecting the mixture carefully.

"Err.. Yeah, but I think I put one? Or maybe it was 1 and a half?" Sirius said scratching his head.

"How in the world can you forget something like that?" I said rubbing my temple in frustration.

"Just add maybe a little bit more?" Lily said.

Sirius did as Lily suggested. He added one more cup of dragon's blood. He stirred it carefully. Slowly the potion started to change in color to a black.

"Wow, Lily your a genius!" Moony said turning his attention away from the potion.

"Did everyone else's potion do that..?" Sirius said pointing to our now bubbling potion that was now overflowing onto the table. "Everyone duck it's going to-"

In that moment, choas exploded throughout the room and my first reaction was to jump in front of Lily to protect her from the explotion. The force of the explotion knocked our perfect potion to the ground sending the golden liquid all over Lily and I.

"Is everyone okay?" I said holding out my hand to help Lily to her.

There was a chorus of yeses throughout the room.

"Okay no harm. No foul," Sirius said trying to make light of the situation while everyone simply glared at him. "Woah," he said in amazment directing his attention to me.

"What?" I said in annoyance.

"You are-"

"Glowing," Dumbledore said entering the classroom. "Mr. Potter and Mrs. Evans I believe you should come with me."

* * *

"You know the lily flower has always have had the meaning rebirth or renewal," Dumbledore said carefully twirriling delicate looking lily flower in his hand. "A perfect name for a perfect girl who is made to change the world in one decision," he said with sigh setting his flower back on his desk.

"What did you call us for Professor," I said wanting to know what was going on.

"Oh where are my manners! Would you like a lemon drop?" he said holding out a jar full.

"No thanks," I said while Lily just shook her head.

"Suit yourself," he said popping one in his mouth.

"Please, Professor," Lily said her eyes shinning. "We need to know."

Dumbledore looked at us grief written in his eyes. He knew something.

"Long ago before you were even born there was a prophecy written about what would happen in this very moment by your very own Professor Trelawney." he said with a sigh. "Here," he said handing me over the scroll. "I wrote it down every word. She was chanting them for days on end in a crazed fashion."

_Potter and his flower Lily_

_brought together by the power of gold_

_that lies within._

_Evils arise_

_that will slowly show to be their demise._

_Their sacrifices will not go unknown_

_because Potter will be the one to save the world._

"I don't understand what that means," Lily said with her hands shaking slightly gripping the paper tighter in her grasp.

"You are bonded through gold. You were exact match in the potion you performed," Dumbledore said. "You are the ones that this prophecy is referring to."

"I-I-"

Lily couldn't finish her sentence without bursting into tears. I pulled her into a tight embrace my hands stroking her hair.

"It's okay," I whispered. "What will become of us?" I asked Dumbledore.

"We can't choose our fate, but you can choose others. Be careful in knowing that."

**This is personally my favorite chapter so far. Things are starting to get interesting. Thanks for reading it is very much appreciated. I love you all!**

**-Writing Anonymous**


End file.
